This invention relates generally to a refrigerator for a recreational vehicle, hereinafter referred to as an xe2x80x9cRVxe2x80x9d, where living space is limited. Such a refrigerator typically includes a refrigerator cabinet and a frame that positions the refrigerator cabinet in the interior of the RV. The typical frame is a box-type structure made from a solid strip of material that both functionally and aesthetically positions the refrigerator in its proper stead. The solid nature of the typical frame does not allow for adequate ventilation of the refrigerator once installed.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator and vent assembly to be installed in a vehicle space. The assembly includes a refrigerator with refrigerating apparatus to be cooled disposed on a cabinet. The assembly also includes an installation template permanently installed on the cabinet as a ventilation frame. The installation template includes a top, bottom and side flanges, and at least one of the flanges having ventilation openings. The dimensions of each of the flanges and openings is selected to ensure an air flow space according to specified ventilation requirements for the refrigerating apparatus.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an air movement device with the refrigerator and vent assembly for providing forced air flow through the space. The device providing the specified ventilation requirements for the refrigerating apparatus.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide the use of a retention bracket attached to the RV floor and installed before the installation template to position a rear wall of the refrigerator cabinet.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.